Instinct
by OhDrix
Summary: Jazmyn Warner was an ordinary girl who had a talent for soccer. Suddenly, she dies. Now, she is somewhere very familiar. But, she isnt the same anymore, she only has her instinct to help her survive in the crazy world. Self-Insert, Pairings? Slow Updates.
1. one

**one**

_These dreams were throwing me off,_ she thought. _Me being a ninja in naruto, like what the hell?_ The girl smiled softly to herself, daydreaming about being in Naruto, having awesome adventures and ideas. She loved to watch anime, but her favourite would be Naruto.

She was a bit short for her age, being a height of 5'1" at the age of 15. She had long dark auburn coloured hair, her bangs combed to the right. She had nice button nose with light freckles sprinkled across her face and almond shaped eyes that were absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were a dark brown, but they turned into a golden colour towards her pupil and they were sprinkled with honey brown specs. Nice pink plump lips accented her olive coloured skin and her straight white teeth.

She had a nice slim body with her breasts being at least a B cup. Her legs were nicely developed since she does play a sport, soccer. She had a nice toned body with her abdominal muscles being present most of the time.

She wore a form fitting, long sleeved gray v-neck, the sleeves ending at her knuckles. Dark blue denim skinny jeans adorned her toned legs and red Vans were fitted to her feet.

She had a dark red Jansport backpack on her back, she grabbed her phone, which was a white IPhone 5C, her house keys and her duffel bag full of her soccer equipment.

"I'll wait in the car!" She yelled, knowing her sister, who was 17, would hear her down the hallway.

Her sister, Jade, poked her head out of her room, "Can you start up my car please, Jazmyn?" The girl, now known as Jazmyn, nodded and grabbed her sister's car keys from a hook on the wall.

She walked out the front door and to Jade's car, which was a silver Saturn Ion, and threw her duffel bag into the trunk with her backpack. She started up the car and sat in the passenger's seat, waiting for her sister to come out of the house so they can get to the school.

"Sorry about that," Jade said as she got into the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway, "my hair didnt want to listen to me today." She chuckled, winking at her sister.

Jazmyn waved her hand, "Its cool, hopefully there wont be a long line for breakfast today." She sighed, staring out the window, "I have an American Government test today first period, and I dont want to be late." Her sister chuckled as she turned into the school's parking lot.

Jade nodded, pulling into a parking spot smoothly, "Well, then get out of my car," She gave Jazmyn a small smile, "faggot."

"Sure," Jazmyn scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully, "yeah, I'm the faggot." She closed the trunk of her sister's car, hoisting her duffel bag on her shoulder she began to walk towards the high school.

Jade bumped hips with Jazmyn, "Dont be an idiot today, okay?" Jazmyn laughed, giving her a wink.

"No promises."

**After School**

"Aye, you ready for the game today?"

Jazmyn turned around in her desk, putting her stuff back into her bag as the bell rang. She looked at her friend, and teammate, Abbie.

"I dont know, its the last game of the season." She hoisted her bag over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom with Abbie by her side.

"Well," Abbie began, holding her hands behind her back, "Saenz said that the game is a home game and that we are going against a tough team."

Jazmyn looked at her, "Who are we going against?" Abbie shrugged, shaking her head.

"I dont know, Saenz didnt say." Jazmyn groaned closing her eyes as she walked into the locker room.

"Seriously? Saenz never tells us anything."

Abbie smacked her lightly on her back, "He doesnt tell us anything because he knows it aggravates us." She unlocked her locker, showing her school bag inside,"Anyways, I noticed that Gabby and Nancy werent here today."

Jazmyn looked at her, putting on her shin guards, "Yeah, Nancy has a dentist appointment and I dont know where Gabby is."

"Gabby is sick!" Someone shouted from across the room.

Abbie nodded, "Thanks, Ady!" She shouted, pulling on her cleats.

Jazmyn shoved her dark red cleats on her feet, as she stood up she stuffed her bags in her locker and locked it.

She walked out of the locker room with her cleats clicking on the tiled floor. She walked past her friends who were doing after school activities. She continued to walk through the field house and out onto the terf filled field.

Jazmyn began to practice on the empty field.

Her coach, Saenz, watched her with a critical eye. He tilted his head to the side curiously and crossed his arms over his chest. _Why does she hold her arm like that?_ Saenz looked at Jazmyn closely, she was dribbling the ball up and down the sidelines, but she held her left arm in front of her across her torso diagonally, like she was protecting herself.

He decided to call her over and voice his thoughts, "Hey, Warner!" Jazmyn looked up when she heard Saenz call her by her last name.

"What?"

Saenz waved her over, "C'mere for a minute," Jazmyn jogged over and stood in front of him. He noticed that she seemed to limp slightly when she jogged over to him. He ignored it, thinking her leg was sore, "why do you hold your arm like that, huh?" He asks, giving her a small smile to show her that she isnt in trouble.

Jazmyn looked at her arm, "Uh, I dont know. Ive always done this, even when I used to play basketball with my sister." She rubbed the back of her neck and tilted her head to the side, her hair, which was pulled back in a high ponytail, swayed softly at the sudden movement.

Saenz nodded, accepting her answer, "Okay, now then," He glanced at the school, checking to see if the rest of the team came out. They didnt, they were probably hanging out inside since it was cooler in the school than it was outside. He turned back to Jazmyn, "I want you to take a couple shots from the 30 yard line, got it?" I wanna see if that foot of yours is as good as I have heard from the other coaches.

Jazmyn raked the ball the the 30 yard line, she set it up and took a couple steps back. She turned her head towards her coach, "What shot do you want me to take?"

Saenz hummed, holding a hand to his chin, "Take an upper 90 after you dribble a couple hip fakes, okay?" Jazmyn nodded as she thought, He knows I love doing hip fakes.

She did as she was told, but moved to the 40 yard line, doing a couple hip fakes against her imaginary opponent. She dribbled to the 30 yard line and did a powerful kick that smacked into the soccer ball, it curved in the air and shot into the top right corner of the goal.

She looked at her coach for a bit of criticism, he always gives her a bit of comments on how she does things.

"When you dribble, try to use the inside of your foot a bit more than using the outside when you are running on the sidelines, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." She sighed, rubbing her face. She raked the ball with her right foot, just dribbling it or randomly shooting it at different angles.  
>The rest of the girl's came out of the school a little while later, all pumped up for today's game, which they will hopefully win.<p>

_I dont wanna lose, not today. I just wanna get home and go to sleep, dream more about Naruto. Then,_ Jazmyn walked to the other girls, _maybe I can live a normal life once soccer is over. _

She smiled bitterly at her next thought.

_Or maybe, I can die just like in my nightmares._

**After Game**

"Jazmyn, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You took quite the hit."

"I'm pretty sure I'm okay. I took the hit because Abbie could have gotten seriously injured."

"Okay..."

Jazmyn, now sporting an ice pack on the back of her head, walked out of the school with her backpack on her back and her duffel bag on her shoulder.

She began the short trek home and hummed a small tune. As she was walking, she crossed the street without a thought.

She regretted her decision a second later.

**Somewhere Unrecognizable to Jazmyn**

She woke up. She woke up feeling weak, feeling hungry and useless and tired. Where was she? She didnt know where she was.

She hated not knowing where she was. She never liked it, feeling vulnerable in unknown places.

She jerked her head up painfully, her eyes still closed. _I heard footsteps, coming from~_ She tilted her head to listen better, _the left._ The footsteps stopped right in front of her. She heard a rustle of wrinkled clothing before she felt something smack her in the face.

"Get up, you Kuwa |1|." Jazmyn wrinkled her nose, _Kuwa? What the hell is a Kuwa?_

She forced her eyes to open, she squinted to look at the person's face, who was a man. He was nothing special, he seemed like an ordinary criminal to Jazmyn, except he had a sword on his hip. Who the fuck carries a sword? She examined herself quickly, wanting to know what has happened to her.

She winced, seeing her clothing. She has been dressed in a very revealing, white, skin tight dress. It had a deep v-neck, showing her cleavage, and the dress ended right under her butt. She groaned in disgust, she was also very dirty and bloody from something, she didnt know what. She had a couple deep cuts on her face and on her arms and legs. The dressed was ripped on her abdomen area, showing her slightly tanned stomach. She was also barefoot.

She also noticed that she was 13 again.

_Why am I 13 again?_ She looked at her reflection in the metallic walls. Her hair was still the same colour, but it was styled differently. All her layers had turned into spikes, so she had spiky long hair that flowed down her back since it wasnt in a ponytail. Her bangs were also spiky, going across her forehead and resting above her eyes, covering her slim eyebrows. She had two spiky, chin-length bangs that framed her dirty, bloody face.

She noticed one thing, she looked a lot like Minato Namikaze.

Her eyes were narrow and were a very dark navy blue around the rims, then they would splash into an icy blue then they blended back into a navy blue at her pupil. Her facial structure was also like the Yondaime's, which was weird.

I mean, she cant be in an anime. She cant be!

Jazmyn calmed herself down, _C'mon, I have to focus. So what if I am in my favourite anime, I am still me, kinda._

Jazmyn bit her lip, "Why should I listen to you?" The man moved to smack her once again, "I mean," She interrupted, halting his movements, "where am I?"

The man laughed, "Because, you're our bitch." Jazmyn flinched, not liking the man's tone, "And," He continued, "you are in Gatou's base. You gotta' come with us little Kuwa, to show that we have a hostage. You'll know more when we get there." He grabbed her arm roughly, squeezing it enough to leave purple bruises on her skin.

Jazmyn yelped, but the man ignored her and yanked her out of the strange building. She let herself be dragged, opting to think instead.

_He said Gatou, so I am probably in the Wave Arc, but towards the end with the battle on the bridge where Naruto thought Sasuke died and he uses the Kyuubi's chakra._

Then, she came to another thought.

_Do I have chakra? Its a possibility... _

She didnt want to try to figure out if she had chakra, she was in a horrible situation. She didnt know how to fight, except to block herself and to kick because of soccer. She wasnt flexible, so she couldnt do any fancy acrobatics like the ninja's in Naruto could do. She wasnt strong. She wasnt anything special.

But, her coach believed in her to make the right choices during games. He believed in her speed, in her will to get back up after she fell, in her power to help a teammate. He believed in her.

Its time she starts believing in herself too.

* * *

><p>ohayo. i am temporarily putting young volcanoes on hiatus because i want to focus on this story. this story is comlpetely true, well the character is. Jazmyn Warner is a 15 year old sophomore who loves to play soccer. she is usually shy when she meets strangers, but she has got to get over her shyness. so yah, more will come. and there will be slow updates if i am planning to do longer chapters.<p>

|1| Kuwa means hoe.


	2. two

**two |edited 11-6-2014 at 10:30 PM|**

He cackled like a mad man, "Oh, so the Kiri no Akuma |1| is actually the Misuto no Akachan |2|!" Gatou was a mean and greedy man. He was short and fat, the most stereotypical view of a businessman.

Gatou owned a company, which he named after himself, Gatou Company, it is also called Gatou Transport. It is operated by Gatou, using his import/export as a front to make his fortune as a smuggler of illegal goods and selling drugs. Gatou has become the richest man in the world as a result, and went to great lengths to protect his interests through blackmail and murder. The majority of his subordinates are thugs and mercenaries, including his bodyguards Zōri and Waraji, who are tied up at the moment because of a certain blonde, who do Gatou's bidding to entire Land of Waves remained under his control by crushing any resistance.

When Tazuna began building a bridge to free the Land of Waves from his influence, Gatou hired Momochi Zabuza to kill Tazuna before using his men to finish the job while killing a weaken Zabuza and Team 7.

"Gatou..." Zabuza growled, "Why are you here?" Momochi was injured heavily, his arms useless to him now because of Hatake Kakashi.

Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. Under his mask, he had a relatively narrow jawline and jagged-teeth, a trait he shared with his fellow Swordsmen. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

Gatou cackled once again and motioned one of his bodyguards forward. The bodyguard was a large man who was stocky and muscly. He wore a simple sleeveless t-shirt and shinobi pants with shinobi sandals.

The man stepped forward as Gatou spoke, "Well, Damu here, " He pointed at the man who had his hands behind his back, hiding something, "might have something you want, to not cause any deaths."

Damu brought his arm forward, bring Jazmyn into the view of everyone on the bridge. Damu had her neck in a vice-like grip as she hung like a doll struggling to come to life.

She clawed at his large beefy hand, trying to get air into her lungs. She looked at the Konoha ninjas, recognizing them instantly. _Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. _She looked behind them to see Tazuna, who was staring at her with pity and fear.

She turned her head back to the ninja's, particularly Naruto, she looked at him straight in the eye and showed him her hectic emotions.

She was scared, frightened, tired, shocked and traumatized. She didnt want to die.

But, she didnt know why she was showing Naruto her emotions, maybe its because he was her favourite character before Shikamaru? _No, they're not characters anymore. This is real. _She thought vigorously.

She kept her eyes on Naruto's, his emotional blue eyes drawing her in. Not wanting to go unconscious, she listened to what they were saying and ignored the black haze invading her vision.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" The blonde shouted, infuriated by how cowardly Gatou was acting. He hated people like Gatou, thinking that they are invincible.

Uzumaki Naruto is quite short for being a 13-almost-14 year old growing boy, saying that he hasnt hit puberty yet makes it seem much more funny. He has blond, spiky hair that seems perfect for the spastic shinobi. His spiky bangs hang over his slim eyebrows and just above his dark blue, mesmerizing, fox-like eyes. Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face that rest lightly against his slightly tanned skin.

His outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl-like crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing.

Naruto was glaring at Gatou venomously, pouring out his KI |3|, but it seems that it never reached the man who was ignorant of his behavior.

Gatou wiped his finger under his eye, as if he was crying, "Boy, she has everything to do with this." Jazmyn looked at him confused as Damu let her down, giving her access to the much needed air.

"How?" Kakashi asked, still on guard just in case. His mind going a mile a minute to try to get the girl, most likely a civilian, out of harm's way.

Hatake Kakashi is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-coloured eyes. Since his first jōnin mission, he obtained a small vertical scar running over his left eye (which was soon replaced by a Sharingan).

Kakashi donned the standard attire of the forces, consisting of an elite Konoha-nin flack jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He also wears a chain necklace. He also wears his forehead protector on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover the Sharingan, which along with the mask obscuring all by his right eye, only revealing his left eye when ready to use it.

Damu, having let the girl breath, grabbed her by the arm and held a kunai at her neck. Jazmyn gasped and kept her wide eyes on the kunai, flinching when it sliced into her skin to draw some blood.

Gatou chuckled, holding a hand on his cane, "She is our little _Kuwa_." He said the name with a leer, drifting his eyes towards Jazmyn's body.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted, gritting his teeth. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at him, wondering why he wanted to save a stranger.

They dont understand the knucklehead, no one really does. He has many secrets that only a select few know, and they dont even know all of his secrets.

But, when he saw that girl, he felt this undeniable urge to help her, to save her. He didnt want her to die, but he didnt understand what his heart was telling him.

* * *

><p>Jazmyn looked up at the man holding her captive. He was focused on the dialogue and kept his eyes locked on the ninja. This gave her some time to think. She eventually got an idea.<p>

_But, will it work? _

She decided to just go with her plan anyways, if anything goes wrong, then she can improvise just like in one of her soccer games.

The 15-turned-13-year old began her plan of escape.

She glanced around the impromptu battlefield. The bridge was broken and smashed in random places, most likely from Kakashi's fight with Zabuza.

She spied a couple senbon near her feet from Naruto's and Sasuke's fight with Haku. She took a quick look at the feminine boy, noting that he was already dead.

She sighed sadly, closing her eyes. She didnt want to see a dead body, not now, not ever. She shook her head slightly, _I need to stay focused. Just dont look at his body._

She gently picked up a couple senbon with her feet, carefully guiding it to her open hand. Once she grabbed them she stabbed senbon into Damu's shin, knowing that a pressure point was there because whenever she kicked a person there during a game, they would fall because it hurt.

Damu shouted, his leg hurting, but he stayed standing, "You fucking Kuwa!" He tightened his grip on the kunai, "I'll kill you!" He pushed the kunai harder against her vulnerable neck, causing her to gasp in fear.

_How could I have been so stupid! He still had the kunai in his hand! I am so dead! _Jazmyn thought, her eyes widening. She felt as if she was crying, the salty tears dripping down her dirty face.

Gatou looked at his bodyguard with a smug look, "Dont kill her." Damu growled, loosening up his hold on her a bit.

"Why not! She fucking stabbed me with a needle!"

Gatou ignored Damu's complaint, "She needs to know that she will die here," He tapped his cane on the cemented floor and walked towards Jazmyn slowly, "she wont be saved by the likes of _them_." He spat out the word as he gave a venomous look at the Konoha ninja.

* * *

><p>Naruto was scared. Really scared. But he didnt show it.<p>

Instead, he kept a serious aura about him with a glare pasted on his face.

And thats what scared him. He would usually jump into the fray without thinking and assume he would come out fine.

Why was he like this? Why did he suddenly change into this when that girl came up? _That girl! Is she alright?! _

Naruto looked at the girl, noticing how she was in a rough state. Her clothing, Naruto hated it. _That leaves her in a very vulnerable state, _he thought.

He began to unconsciously examine her, his instincts as a ninja coming into play.

Her hair was a dark auburn colour. She had spiky long hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her bangs were also spiky, going across her forehead and resting above her eyes, covering her slim eyebrows. She had two spiky, chin-length bangs that framed her dirty, bloody face.

Her eyes were narrow and were a very dark navy blue around the rims, then they would splash into an icy blue then they blended back into a navy blue at her pupil. Her facial structure was also like his own, along with her skin tone, which was weird.

She has been dressed in a very revealing, white, skin tight dress. It had a deep v-neck, showing her cleavage, and the dress ended right under her butt. His lip curled in disgust, at the sight of the clothing, she was also very dirty and bloody from something, he didnt know what. She had a couple deep cuts on her face and on her arms and legs. The dressed was ripped on her abdomen area, showing her slightly tanned stomach. She was also barefoot.

_Did they dress her like this? _Naruto asked himself, biting his lip. He tried not to show his anger, it wasnt really working out.

He narrowed his eyes at Gatou when the man walked closer and closer to the girl.

Naruto wanted to kill him.

And thats what scared him the most.

* * *

><p>Jazmyn was terrified, but she didnt show it. She has always kept her emotions in check so she wouldnt get pissed during a game, or when she was at home.<p>

She bit the inside of her cheek, watching as Gatou crept closer and closer. Damu held her in a tight grip, forcing her to look at the short man.

Gatou grabbed her by the chin forcefully, possibly leaving bruises on her skin with his pudgy fingers.

She cringed, his slimey fingers felt disgusting on her skin. She gave him a glare, baring her teeth at him.

"Nah, ah~" He tutted, giving her a smug smile, "be a good girl and you wont get hurt, alright?" Jazmyn growled at him, the sound rumbling through her vocal cords loudly, it vibrated her chest. She surprised everyone present, even herself.

_W-Why did I... How did I...?_

Gatou gritted his teeth, smacking her face with a _thwack_. Her face was spun to the left, she felt a burning feeling in the back of her eyes. She bit her lip, looking back at Gatou slowly.

"Gatou, stop screwing around with the girl and answer my question," Zabuza interrupted, not wanting to see the girl get injured anymore. Even he has a heart, he doesnt want to see an innocent child get abused right in front of his eyes.

The business man turned, facing Zabuza, he began to walk closer than necessary to the rogue ninja, "Ah, yes. I forgot you were here," He made a wave with his hand, as if he was presenting an ad, "what was your question, Zabuza?"

"Why are you here? I had this job handled." He all but growled, the bandages around his face slipping around his neck smoothly.

"I am here because you did complete your job, Zabuza." Gatou stared at Haku's body distastefully, kicking the dead man's shoulder, "Your tool is also dead, his mission left incomplete."

Zabuza released a roar, "Dont fucking touch him!" He huffed, breathing heavily with anger.

Jazmyn flinched from the power, watching the scene with wide eyes. She blinked and switched her gaze to the Konoha ninja once more, this time she locked eyes with Kakashi. He gave her a wink and pointed behind her. She slightly turned her head and instantly noticed that there was another Kakashi behind Damu.

_Kage Bunshin?_ She thought, having seen Naruto do this countless times before.

Kakashi's clone quickly shoved a kunai into the back of Damu's head, instantly killing him. The clone grabbed Jazmyn around her waist and shunshinned back behind the original, poofing out of existence once its task was finished.

Kakashi pushed her behind his back discreetly, keeping his eyes on Gatou, he spoke to her, "Are you alright?"

Jazmyn let out a breath she didnt know she was holding, "I-I think so." She stuttered, holding onto the back of his leg like it was a lifeline.

The silver haired jounin sighed, he quickly glance at his students and was swollen with pride. They have taken a standard Academy defensive stance around the civilian.

_Good job, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. _He thought, focusing his gaze on the argument between Gatou and Zabuza.

* * *

><p>Jazmyn fought the urge to throw up from the sight of a headless Gatou, his stringy neck muscles still attached to his body. She shuddered, <em>Thats disgusting. <em>She was still clinging onto Kakashi's leg, not wanting to let go and suddenly be taken away again.

"Hey," Jazmyn jumped at the sudden intrusion. She looked up and saw that Kakashi was staring at her oddly.

She looked at herself and was ashamed at the sight of her _slutified _clothing and her injured appearance.

The auburnette gazed back up at Kakashi, "Mr. Sir?" She asked, her voice small. At Kakashi's raised eyebrow she continued, "C-Can I borrow something to cover myself up, please?"

He chuckled, "Yeah," He glanced at Naruto and was about to speak to him when the blonde himself suddenly draped his orange jacket on her shoulders.

Jazmyn looked at him and let go of Kakashi's leg, "Thank you, Kiiroi-san." She somehow knew how to speak their language, and it wasnt because she watched the anime all the time either. She ignored it, opting to think instead, _I cant let them know that I know about them, they might think I'm an enemy shinobi or Kakashi might think I am a spy from Danzou's Root system._

Naruto put his hand behind his head sheepishly, "Eh, Kiiroi-san?" He chuckled, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto! The future Hokage!"

She giggled and shoved her arms through the sleeves of his jacket, she zipped it up and noticed that the jacket completely swamped her, making her look like a young child. The sleeves went a couple inches past her finger tips, the collar of the shirt covered her face up to her nose, and the hem of the jacket hung at mid-thigh.

Jazmyn noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were staring at her. She looked down at her feet and shuffled behind Naruto, feeling uncomfortable.

Naruto saw this and glared at Sasuke and Sakura, "Dont stare at her!" They both looked taken aback, especially Sakura. She thought the blonde _loved _her. Looks like he is changing his thoughts on how he felt about her.

"Dobe, shut up." Sasuke glared right back at Naruto, "She might be a spy."

The blonde looked shocked at that accusation, and retorted heatedly, "She is just a civilian! How can she be a spy, teme?!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Surely, Dobe, you have noticed her chakra reserves." He glanced at Saukra, "Sakura probably noticed her reserves too."

Sakura nodded vehemently, agreeing with her crush, "Yeah! Her reserves are as large as Kakashi-sensei's." _Just like Naruto's_, she added in her mind.

The black haired avenger gave her a weird look, "Sakura, her reserves are that big?" Sakura nodded, leaving Sasuke to ponder. _How come I can only sense a genin amount of chakra resonating from her?_

Kakashi interrupted them, holding up a hand, "Guys, we have to take her back to Konoha anyways."

Jazmyn looked at him, "Why?" She spoke softly, her voice sounding like a melody waiting to be heard.

"Because, you have no affiliation with a village. At least, I dont think so." She shook her head, so he continued, "And, I dont think you have any family waiting for you anywhere, do you?"

"No, I've been an orphan since birth." She lied, having to make up a story off the top of her tongue. _Hopefully they will believe me. _

Naruto stared at her, "Really?" He asked, feeling hopeful. Here, right next to him, is a person that shares his pain of being alone!

She nodded, she always did feel alone. Whenever she was at home, it was always quiet. Especially with her dogs and senile cat.

Her parents always worked, her uncle always worked, her sister was always out hanging with her friends.

Jazmyn has-_had_- friends. She was pretty popular just because she played soccer and that she knew a couple popular people. But, she didnt really care. They teased her for some things, like how short she was, or how her hair looked. She ignored them, then, they eventually ignored her.

"Oi," She snapped her head up, staring at Sakura, the one who spoke to her, "now that you know the baka's name, I guess you should tell us your name."

Jazmyn hugged herself, feeling small with all the attention on her, "But, I dont know your names, which means that I dont know who you are." Kakashi chuckled.

"You're right," He began to walk back to Tazuna's house, the rest of the group following him. Jazmyn was holding onto his pant leg and Naruto was right next to her, holding her other hand.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking behind them, the pink haired genin was walking extremely close to Sasuke.

Kakashi looked down at Jazmyn and gave her his usual eye smile, "I am Hatake Kakashi, and these are my genin," He pointed at Sasuke, "this is Uchiha Sasuke," He then pointed at Sakura, "this is Haruno Sakura, and you obviously know Naruto."

Sasuke spoke up, crossing his arms over his chest, "Whats your name." He practically demanded.

"I-I dont know." She had her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. _I hate lying to them. _

Sakura groaned rudely, "She made us go through all that trouble but she doesnt even know her own name!" Kakashi gave her a stern look, making her shrink back pathetically.

"She might have amnesia, we dont know what Gatou and his goons did to her." Kakashi patted Jazmyn on the head, making her give out a small giggle. He smiled to himself, drifting off into his thoughts.

_She looks alot like Sensei, though. She's got his hairstyle and Kushina-sensei's hair colour, albeit a little darker. _

Naruto hummed with his eyes squinted shut, making him look even more fox-like, "How about..."

Sasuke scoffed, interrupting Naruto's train of thought, "You are going to give her a name?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You're probably going to give her a name like Ichiraku or something."

"Nuh-huh!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Niko."

They both stopped arguing and looked at Kakashi, who was staring at Jazmyn, who was staring back at him with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

"Her name," Kakashi said, opening the door to Tazuna's house, "is Niko."

Jazmyn blinked before nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Niko! Niko! Niko!" She chanted with a smile.

_My name is, Niko._

* * *

><p>chapter two, comment your thoughts. k, thanks ^.^<p>

|1| Demon of the Mist

|2| Baby of the Mist

|3| Killing Intent


	3. three

**three**

They were all walking, well, the ninja were. Niko was riding on a horse. Why? Tazuna wanted to be _generous _and gave her a horse to keep since she couldnt run as fast as the Konoha-nin. He said that he had gotten the horse from a farmer who was on of the brave people who volunteered to help build the bridge despite the threat of Gatou.

The horse, Kage, was a midnight black stallion, able to blend into the darkness of the night easily. His pitch black hooves clicked against the the dirt road quietly. Kage's long black mane and tail glided against his body gently as he walked at a casual pace.

Kage was an old stallion, though, he still looked and acted young. He was a retired race horse from when racing was the _thing _back in the day. Tazuna gave Kage to Niko as a transportational gift, if that makes any sense...

His tack was black, black enough to match the colour of his coat. A black saddle pad was on his back to protect him from the thin black racing saddle that was secured to his body, with a black breastplate |1| attached to it. Black stirrups were occupied with Niko's feet, keeping her steady. A black bridle easily controlled Kage's direction with a slight movement of Niko's hands, which were holding the reins gently. A black saddle bag was positioned on both sides of his hips, filled with a first aid kit and other needed things. His legs were wrapped with black polo wraps, securely.

Anyways, they were all on their way home, back to Konoha.

Niko was admiring the scenery as they all traveled at a civilian-like pace, she could tell that the ninja enjoyed the relaxing walk for once.

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had gladly given her some clothing that she had when she was younger.

She wore a black, form-fitting, long sleeved turtle neck with the sleeves ending at her knuckles and the collar was wide like Naruto's, but it covered her face up to the bottom of her nose. A matching pair of black, ankle long leggings adorned her legs with black shinobi sandals on her feet. Her spiky hair was also in a high ponytail, her bangs framing her face like a certain Hokage and her ponytail ending in the middle of her back |2|.

Kakashi had requested that she be dressed in black, for camoflauge, he had also given her his s|kh, it was attached to her right leg tightly as it rested on top of white bandages to prevent irritation on her thigh.

"Im tired~" Naruto complained, slouching forward as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Niko snorted, patting Kage on his neck, "Well, then you should have accepted my offer earlier."

Naruto grumbled and walked a little closer to the giant horse, wanting to get on.

"Just grab on to my hand and I will pull you up as we walk, alright?" Niko asked, taking one hand off the reins to help Naruto up on to the large stallion.

Naruto grasped her hand and hefted himself on to the rump of Kage, holding on to the back of the saddle to stay on top of the walking horse.

"This is kinda cool, actually." The blonde commented, "I like this, its really nice seeing everything from a different.. perspe-perspecti-"

"Perspective?" Kakashi suggested, not looking up from his book.

Naruto punched his fist into his palm, "Yeah! Thats the word."

"Im surprised that you know what it means, Dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest as he walked behind the rest of the group, Sakura walking next to him.

"What was that teme?!" Naruto growled, narrowing his eyes at the arrogant Uchiha.

Sakura glared at the blonde, "Naruto-baka, shut up! Sasuke-kun is superior than you so you should listen to him!" She tried to hit the blonde but Kage wouldnt let her, he kept on swinging his tail back and forth, as if he was swatting at a fly.

"Sakura, you know better than to punch your teammate during a mission," Kakashi looked at her sternly, putting his book back into his beige hip pouch resting on his left hip, "and in front of a civilian who is riding on a horse, no less." Sakura backed down from the argument knowing she was in the wrong.

"How do you know how to ride a horse anyways?"

Niko hummed, softly petting Kage on his neck, "Well, I didnt live in the most populated area of Wave, I lived in an abandoned house that was on the coast with a couple open fields with wild horses and cows. No one lived there, it was basically empty." She paused, blinking at how real that sounded, "I lived there by myself. I always left food out for the animals, even though they were wild. I just seemed to connect with them in some way. Eventually, I gathered up enough courage to make contact with the horses, and I practiced by myself on how to ride a horse." _That part is kinda true, I did learn how to ride a horse, but not by myself._

"Woah, thats so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, giving her a giant smile.

She smiled back softly. Though, it wasnt seen because of the collar of her shirt, "Its not that cool," She giggled when Kage snorted, as if she was doubting herself.

"It shows that you know how to do things yourself." Kakashi chimed in, giving her an eye smile.

She blushed as red as a tomato at the compliment, smiling softly.

The silver haired man noticed this and frowned, his eyebrows drawn together, _She needs to be praised more often if this is her reaction to a simple compliment. _He shoved his hands in his pockets, he glanced at Niko once again. _Hm, I need to talk to the Hokage._

* * *

><p>Team 7, plus Niko, arrived at Konoha in the early morning. Fortunately, no one had to see Niko riding on a large horse because it was a bit unusual in a village like Konoha.<p>

The chunin at the Hokage's tower practically shoved her off the horse, making said horse to buck and become angry. Kage has become extremely attached to the small girl in the small amount of time spent together and he hates to see her become handled that way.

Fortunately, Naruto, who was off the horse way before this happened, managed to calm down the bucking stallion, surprisingly.

The blonde shinobi held onto the reins tightly and glared at the chunin who had shoved Niko to the ground and were putting two black bands around her wrists.

"She is just a civilian you bakas! You didnt need to shove her to the ground!" He growled, his anger growing stronger.

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaned down next to his ear, "Calm down. They have a right to do this, her chakra reserves are about as high as yours."

Naruto huffed and turned away, glaring at the chunin who yanked Niko inside the tower, most likely to let the Hokage question her.

"Well, I dont like it." He pouted, letting Kakashi take the reins and lead the powerful creature to a post, tying the reins to it tightly so Kage wouldnt escape.

The jounin made a _Kage Bunshin _to watch over the stallion, so that no one would take him and so that he wouldnt hurt anybody.

* * *

><p>"So, your name?"<p>

"Niko."

Scribbling on a sheet of paper cut through the silence like a knife, "No surname?"

"Nope; never knew my parents."

More scribbling, "Age? Birthday?"

"13, almost 14 actually, I think. Whats the date today?"

"September 7th."

A sigh, _I should just say that my birthday is on October 10th, but I dont really know. My birthday is actually April 17th, but what if they do their birthdays differently? Ugh, fuck it._

"Ah, my birthday is close then."

There was a hum, and a distinct smell of smoke as the wizened Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, puffed on his pipe, "When exactly is it, Niko-chan?"

"October 10th."

Niko enjoyed the shocked look that came over his wrinkled face, but, as expected, he quickly sobered up and put on a serious look.

"Really now..." He trailed off, brushing his fingers through his white as snow beard.

Niko nodded, her arms still pulled behind her back uncomfortably. The two chunin havent taken the braces off of her once the left the office and left her to the Hokage's devices.

"Are those uncomfortable?" She glanced at him, then went back down to staring at her feet.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Not going to talk as easily as you did earlier, huh." She shook her head, her bangs moving along with her gently.

He waved his hand, and immediately and Anbu member, with a tiger mask, came into view. Niko could tell that the Anbu was a woman, she let her take off the annoying bands.

As she rubbed her wrists she looked at the Anbu, "Arigatou." The word felt weird coming out of her mouth, like it was foreign to her.

The Anbu nodded and vanished with a poof of smoke, most likely returning to her post.

Sarutobi coughed lightly, gathering her attention.

He smiled, "I knew that face looked familiar."

She gave him a confused expression, "What?" She didnt really give him a face to remember by...

He just chuckled as if he knew something she didnt, which was quite true.

He sighed, as if he was in a wonderful memory, "You remind me of my successor, the Yondaime Hokage."

Niko raised a slim eyebrow, "Who?" _I gotta keep this up, I cant let him know I know anything. _

He leaned back in his old, worn out chair and rested his hands upon his stomach.

"Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage, S-Rank in the Bingo Book and was called the _Kiiroi Senko_ because of his Hiraishin. He was named the fastest shinobi alive after defeating the Raikage in battle."

Niko's eyes widened, she didnt know this. _At least, I dont think I know. _But, to hear it from the Sandaime himself? Then its got to be true.

She crossed her legs, pretzel style, as she sat in the chair across from Sarutobi, getting comfortable as she waited to hear some more.

"Was he married?" She asked, propping her elbow on her knee and keeping her head up.

He hummed, "Yes. He was married to Uzumaki Kushina, otherwise known as the _Akai Chishio no Habanero._" He chuckled, "She was always teased because of her fiery red hair and her round face, the others giving her the name _Tomato._"

Niko giggled quietly, enjoying Sarutobi's memories.

"She must've been a handful."

He sighed happily, "She was, but she was also very friendly and generous to anyone she meets. She was very protective of anyone who was close to her, she would defend them till the day she died, and she did." At this, he looked very crestfallen.

The auburnette cocked her head to the side, her arm falling in her lap, "How did she die?"

"She died, saving Na- a newborn from being killed by the Kyuubi." Niko narrowed her eyes at his slip. _He was gonna say Naruto. He must think that if he tells me that his kaa-san is the one who saved him, then the baka will want to know more about his parents._

She squinted her eyes together, pursing her lips in faux confusion, "Kyuubi?"

He sighed, remembering the devastating battle 13, almost 14, years ago.

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused it to hate humanity."

Niko frowned, _Kurama changed, in the future towards the Fourth Shinobi War. _

"What did the Kyuubi look like?" She asked, feigning innocence.

The Hokage leaned forward, beginning to do his paperwork once again, "The Kyuubi is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. It had nine long tails that could create tsunami's with a single swish of its tail. It was as big as the Hokage Monument." Niko gasped, eyes wide with wonder.

"Really?"

Sarutobi chuckled, but he nodded nonetheless, "Yes, its all true."

"Wow," She said, looking at him with awe, "you must've been scared."

He nodded, "I was, I was terrified." He began, reminiscing in his memories of the terrible night, "When my successor said that he would defeat the Kyuubi, I believed he would. But, I didnt know that he would also die when the damn kitsune was defeated." Niko narrowed her eyes unnoticeable to the Hokage, when he kept on saying _defeat _or _defeated. _

_I better keep this in mind, just in case. _

"The Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi? No way, he is so cool!"

The Sandaime smiled, amusement sparkling in his aged eyes, "Ah, that he was. He was kind, always helping someone in need. It was a shame he died young." He said, sadly.

"Then," Niko began, clasping her slim hands together, "I shall become the first female Hokage!" She declared, making Sarutobi look at her in shock, remembering a certain red-head also shouting out that same statement.

_"I shall become the first female Hokage, dattebane!"_

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, finally updated, hope you like it ^.^ uhm, about the horse, yah, i just wanted to see some of your thoughts on it so please comment. kage wont be niko's companion, well he will be but not a constant companion like akamaru is for kiba. i already have an animal picked out for her ^.^<strong>

**|1| A **breastplate** (used interchangeably with **breastcollar**, **breaststrap** and **breastgirth**) is a piece of riding** **equipment used on horses. Its purpose is to keep the saddle or harness from sliding back.**

**|2| Imagine that it is like Ino's hair in a ponytail, except its on Niko and that Niko doesnt have blonde hair or a bang covering one eye and yah, I am just gonna stop rambling now.**


	4. question & answer

**hey guys, i read your reviews and noticed how most of you said that the hokage would notice the lies niko is spouting and that she is lying too much.  
><strong>

**this is exactly what i wanted. **

**i wanted you guys to question why she would lie so much, why she would act ooc even when she is supposed to be me.**

**i dont know myself well tbh, which is kinda weird...**

**but yah, i shall answer your questions now ~**

* * *

><p><strong>milpld ~ <strong>I don't know if it's just me... but the whole time 'Niko' is talking I have a feeling of wrong'ness... Like she is acting OOC or those around her are acting OOC

I can be wrong tough...

**~ You are right, but you are also wrong. She has to act ooc because she thinks that she has a second chance at life. She can be anyone and anything because she gets a second chance, understand what I'm saying?**

**anonymous ~ **I love your story it has a great plot please update soon. As for kage i am not really a fan of his addition to the story...how she gets him is a bit odd and to me very unrealistic plus it just seems to give your oc something else weird to lie about as well as add unnessesary filler to your chapter...I got to admit I was personally hoping that kakashi would just give her a piggy bag ride rather that having her ride a horse. With that said I did like the idea that she has massive chakra reserves as well as the more realistic touches of the braclets, anbu appearance, and the 3rd hokages grandfatherish personality (although at the end i think you might have taken it too all in all i am interested and wouldlike to read ...i dont think the hokage is that gullible... he is probably picking up on all her lies)

Sorry the end of my review kinda got messed up xp what i was trying to say was while i love the sweet grandfather personality of the 3rd hokage you might have taken it a bit to far...he would propably know when she is lieing and its a bit odd that he is letting it go. But while i did give you some really tough love in my review i still love your story over all and would like to read more. Gl

**~ For Kage, I only wanted to use him as something Niko can connect with, cause it is very true that I used to ride horses when I wan younger and that was stuck in my head and I thought _What if Niko randomly rode a horse to Konoha? _And this is the product of that thought. But I can understand how she gets him is unrealistic and odd, but I couldnt think of anything else to be honest. And your statement on how 'it just seems to give your oc something else weird to lie about' is making me think a lot. My oc, which is me, does not lie about her past. She alters it to fit the timeline she is in. And the 'unnecessary filler'? Its not unnecessary, I put in a filler so I can show you guys how they bonded a bit over the time they were traveling to Konoha. Also, for Kakashi giving her a piggy back ride, I was also contemplating if I should just get rid of Kage to do that, but I already had everything set up with Niko and the horse, sorry ;-;**

**I thank you for saying that you like the idea of her having massive chakra reserves with the chunin giving her the black bands that restrict her chakra output, |which she doesnt know how to use yet| and with the Anbu making a special appearance when they are supposed to be out of sight and out of mind. With the Hokage being nice and kind was the idea I wanted Niko to think that he wouldnt suspect that she was lying to him. I probably did take it a bit far with his grandfather personality, but that is what I think he would act if a lonely 13-almost-14 year old girl just get randomly kidnapped by Gatou and she had to come to a strange village to become interrogated by the Hokage himself. And, as for him not knowing she was lying? He did know, I had to cut the chapter in half because I didnt want to randomly have an extra long chapter for no reason. In chapter 4, it will talk about how Sarutobi knew she was lying and how he let her go with a warning and all that.  
><strong>

**~ I want to thank everyone for your reviews ^.^ But, I will probably not update for this month because of my laptop ;-; So yah, I will try to update when I can.**

**i love you guys 3**


End file.
